world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092314MelniaRyspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 16:20 -- 04:20 TT: Oh um 04:20 TT: Hello 04:20 GT: ~Ah, hello? Iʃ thiʃ...iʃ thiʃ the right handle?~ 04:20 TT: Do I know you? 04:21 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ Melnia, correct?~ 04:21 TT: Yeah, you're handle wasn't on the list... 04:21 GT: ~Ahaha, I ʃvppoʃe yov wovldn't, conʃidering yovr parentage.~ 04:21 TT: Huh? 04:21 TT: Did you know dad? 04:21 GT: ~Yeʃ. Rather intimately, in fact.~ 04:22 TT: I'm gonna have to outright say that I am very confused 04:22 TT: who are you again? 04:22 GT: ~My name iʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti.~ 04:22 TT: ! 04:22 GT: ~Not, ah, not the ʃky pirate one.~ 04:22 TT: OhmygodohmygodohmygodIwasnotexpectingthis 04:23 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 04:23 TT: Are you ~really~ Ryspor? Like, really for real? 04:24 GT: ~Indeed! I covld ʃend yov a pictvre if yov'd like.~ 04:24 TT: N-No, that's alright... 04:24 TT: It's just 04:24 TT: wow 04:25 TT: I... 04:26 TT: It's... really nice to hear from you... 04:27 GT: ~Well, I ʃhovld hope ʃo, haha. It'ʃ qvite nice to finally talk to yov aʃ well.~ 04:27 TT: Not to sound rude, but is Jossik with you? It'd be great to talk to you both 04:28 GT: ~...Ah.~ 04:28 GT: ~Melnia, I...~ 04:28 TT: Hm? 05:35 TT: Is something wrong? 05:36 GT: ~Yov...covld ʃay that.~ 05:37 TT: (′ A') 05:37 TT: what's the matter? 05:39 GT: ~Joʃʃik iʃ...no longer with vʃ.~ 05:39 GT: ~I'm ʃo ʃorry.~ 05:39 TT: ... 05:39 TT: oh... 05:39 TT: I... I see... 05:42 GT: ~I wiʃh I covld tell yov he died bravely in battle, or ʃacrificing himʃelf for a noble cavʃe, bvt...yov deʃerve to know the trvth.~ 05:43 GT: ~He died attempting to tvrn Libby over to Jack.~ 05:44 TT: A-Ah... 05:44 TT: Was it... Was it ~Painless~? 08:06 GT: ~...No.~ 08:06 GT: ~I ʃhovld know. I watched him die.~ 08:06 TT: O-Oh... o~ok 08:09 TT: Huh that's werid its getting very hard to see the screen clearly all o fthe sudden 08:09 GT: ~...If it'ʃ any comfort, he waʃ...not in hiʃ right mind at the time. I trvly believe he wovld not have done what he did had he been. The Joʃʃik I knew waʃ noble, and kind, and caring, and...and the beʃt mateʃprit I covld poʃʃibly have aʃked for.~ 08:11 GT: ~We all movrned at hiʃ paʃʃing. He waʃ a good friend and teammate to all.~ 08:11 TT: Yyeah he wouldn't have don anything to deserve death n ever 08:11 TT: he wax a good guy, and a great father 08:11 GT: ~I heartily agree.~ 08:12 TT: he was only ever looking out for me and I never really got a chance to tell him thanks or that I lov him 08:12 GT: ~I am ʃvre that, were he here, he wovld love yov back with all hiʃ heart.~ 08:12 TT: and this universe's Jossik is MIA, so I may never get the chance at all 08:13 GT: ~At leaʃt yov do not know for certain he iʃ dead! That meanʃ there iʃ ʃtill a chance, no matter how ʃmall that may be.~ 08:14 TT: y yeah 08:14 TT: y-youre right 08:15 TT: thanks for telling me I guess, at least know when you all show up I won't be so let down 08:16 GT: ~...Yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ ʃomething, at the very leaʃt.~ 08:17 GT: ~If...If yov'd like, I covld take yov to my planet ʃometime once the Ark reacheʃ yovr ʃeʃʃion. There'ʃ a ʃort of grave there, for Joʃʃik, and for hiʃ moirail, Kikate. I-it'ʃ not mvch, bvt if it wovld provide ʃome cloʃvre, then, perhapʃ...~ 08:18 TT: maybe... that could be a thing... 08:20 TT: it would be nice to spend some time with you 08:21 GT: ~I had the ʃame thovght. If all goeʃ well, I may be joining yovr team very ʃoon.~ 08:26 TT: Oh boy 08:26 TT: so excited 08:27 TT: yaaaay! 08:27 GT: ~Haha. 3=:)~ 08:30 GT: ~...I am ʃo, ʃo, ʃorry, Melnia. I know I've ʃaid that already, bvt...I jvʃt don't know how many timeʃ I can ʃay it. I wiʃh I'd done ʃomething, ʃeen ʃomething, that wovld have let me know he waʃ planning to do that. I wiʃh I'd done ʃomething other than jvʃt ʃtand there aʃ he waʃ torn to bitʃ. I wiʃh...GodOʃ, I don't know. It'ʃ jvʃt...meeting yov, I can't help bvt feel aʃ if it'ʃ my favlt the two of 08:30 GT: yov will never meet, and it'ʃ...~ 08:30 GT: ~I miʃʃ him ʃo mvch.~ 08:31 GT: ~I miʃʃ him ʃo mvch, and it ʃtill hvrtʃ after 5 damn yearʃ.~ 08:31 GT: ~I'm ʃo fvcking ʃorry, Melnia.~ 08:33 TT: please, don't call me Melnia. M-My name is Mary. 08:33 TT: And I'm sorry too... it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault... it just... 08:33 GT: ~Oh! Oh goodneʃʃ, I'm ʃo ʃorry. Yov were introdvced to me aʃ Melnia.~ 08:33 TT: it just hurts a lot 08:33 GT: ~I know.~ 08:42 TT: Ryspor I... 08:42 TT: Thank you 08:42 TT: for telling me 08:43 GT: ~Yov're welcome. I feel yov of all people have the right to know.~ 08:46 GT: ~ʃo, ah, Mary, yeʃ? Iʃ that yovr given name, or...~ 08:46 TT: No, Melnia is 08:48 TT: I was born with a troll body, but I believe that I'm truly a human, on the inside 08:49 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee. That'ʃ moʃt vnfortvnate for yov to have been born in the wrong body. Dyʃphoria iʃ an awfvl thing to go throvgh.~ 08:51 TT: Yeah, I've noticed 08:52 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov have. Apologieʃ.~ 08:54 TT: no no, don't apologize. It's good enough that you're sympathizing with me 08:57 GT: ~What ʃort of father wovld I be if I diʃmiʃʃed my davghter'ʃ beliefʃ with a wave of my hand? 09:26 TT: Yeah... not everyone is so accepting... 09:28 GT: ~I can imagine. I have ʃome experience with that myʃelf, thovgh mine iʃ leʃʃ a tale of finding my trve ʃelf aʃ it iʃ diʃgviʃing it in order to find companionʃhip among my lowblood neighborʃ.~ 09:31 TT: Even Jossik called it a "strangeness" 09:32 TT: And that was the least violent reaction I've gotten 09:32 TT: Eggs never look like they hurt much until you get them chucked at you 09:32 GT: ~Oh dear. I'm ʃorry to hear that.~ 09:33 GT: ~I hope none of yovr companionʃ have been maligning yov for thiʃ?~ 09:34 TT: Not ~intentionally~ 09:36 GT: ~...What exactly did they ʃay?~ 09:38 TT: Nothing intentionally ~mean~, they just sort of called me trash, but I'm sure they meant nothing by it. 09:38 GT: ~And who, pray tell, called yov traʃh?~ 09:39 TT: Oh wait, there was another word 09:40 GT: ~...Another word?~ 09:40 TT: yeah, I only heard it spoken, but it was like 09:40 TT: "Wii abu" or something 09:40 GT: ~...Weeaboo, perhapʃ?~ 09:40 TT: but really, I'm sure there were no negative meanings behind it! 09:40 TT: Uh. maybe? 09:41 GT: ~Natvrally.~ 09:41 TT: Do you know what it means? 09:41 GT: ~On a completely vnrelated ʃvbject, I wovld very mvch appreciate the handleʃ of the people who called yov thiʃ.~ 09:41 GT: ~I'd like to ʃpeak with them abovt a few thingʃ.~ 09:41 TT: Y-You aren't going to hurt anyone, are you? 09:41 GT: ~Oh, no, no, of covrʃe not.~ 09:43 GT: ~I ʃimply wiʃh to...correct their ʃpelling.~ 09:43 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 09:44 GT: ~Correct their ʃpelling a tad. It'ʃ very important, yov know.~ 09:44 TT: gimcrackCarnifex and gallionicAcrobat, i-if you promise 09:44 GT: ~I promiʃe I will not tovch a hair on their headʃ.~ 09:44 TT: don't hurt anyone, they apologized and everything 09:46 GT: ~I will not, I ʃwear.~ 09:53 TT: >:I 09:53 TT: If you say so 09:54 TT: but if any of my friends say that my dad is going around terrorizing people 09:54 TT: I will feel very betrayed 09:54 GT: ~I'm not going to TERRORIZE them, Mary.~ 09:54 GT: ~3=>:I right back at yov, yovng miʃʃ.~ 09:59 TT: yeah yeah 09:59 TT: thanks for the chat Dad, it's really nice to hear from you, despite the bad news 10:00 GT: ~Likewiʃe. I am very mvch looking forward to meeting yov in perʃon at laʃt, Mary! 3=:D~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 22:04 --